Lives In Motion
by Cezz2010
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH - "Maria is a loner by nature, her people skills are less than perfect... so when she meets someone who spends his life surrounded by people, what does it mean for her? Can they bring balance to one another's lives?" Have NO idea where this is going... but please give it a read anyway! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK... it's been a while, but my writing bug has crept up and bitten me! Maybe it's summer & I'm bored... who the hell knows right? Anyway... have no title, no clue where the story is going to take me... just that I wanted to write it... so I did! If it's cr*p - PLEASE let me know... bit out of practise! Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Maria looked up at the voice that had spoken to her and gently shook her head with a small smile. The man grinned and sat down with a sigh that screamed exhaustion. She watched as he placed his coffee cup on the table and pulled out his phone. Maria hated these situations, she never knew if she should ignore their presence or whether to strike up a conversation.

Maria decided to duck her head back down and resume her reading, it was probably better that she didn't strike up a conversation, the man looked beat and she'd probably just freak him out anyway. Maria was about two paragraphs into her reading when she heard him clear his throat, she glanced up to find that he was looking at her with a small smile.

"Sorry... I know you're reading, but I need a little help" he said, his tone extremely apologetic. "Well it depends what it is..." Maria said, returning the smile he was giving her and placing her book down on the table. He shook his head slightly. "I know it's a really weird question... but do you use Twitter?"

Maria couldn't keep the look of confusion off of her face, but nodded in reply anyway. "Occasionally, why?" Her curiosity was peaked. He stood up and pulled his chair to sit next to her, thrusting his phone in her direction. "What the hell does the envelope symbol mean?" Maria smiled at his question and allowed a small chuckle to pass from her lips. "It's for DM's... A.K.A Direct Messages. It's for private messages, between you and your friends..." Maria offered the explanation in as simple terms as she possibly could.

He chuckled. "Friends?" Maria nodded back and shrugged slightly. "Anyone you follow who follows you back" He nodded in understanding. "Right... so if I reply to this message, no one else will see it?" Maria shook her head gently at him. "No... only the person you send it to"

He looked at his phone and began typing, leaving her feeling a bit awkward as he was still sitting so close to her. Maria couldn't help but stare at him as he typed away, something about him was so familiar and yet Maria couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before" she thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't realise that he had stopped typing and was staring intently at her.

"So what ya reading?" his question snapped her out of her daydream and Maria felt her cheeks flush. "Oh... err... just a book of short stories..." She lifted the book up and showed him the cover, he leant over and checked it out, nodding with a smile. "Are they good?" he asked looking straight at her. Maria took a deep breath and shrugged, feeling her cheeks returning back to their normal colour as she placed the book back onto the table. "Not bad... I've read better" she answered. They both sat there in silence staring at each other.

"Thanks, by the way..." he said waving his phone at her, placing it back on the table in front of him and reaching for his coffee. "No problem..." Maria replied, picking up her book and flicking to her page, still watching him out the corner of her eye. She was so embarrassed and the silence was so deafening she just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"So... you probably recognised her already, but I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Edgar" he said offering her a hand to shake. Maria stared at it for a few seconds before reaching out and taking it. "I'm Maria... and I'm sorry, you look familiar but I don't know who you are..." he looked slightly surprised by her reply but smiled all the same.

"Ahhh... well that makes a change! Have you heard of Deadliest Catch? On the Discovery channel?" he asked, leaning on the table. Maria nodded and smiled before replying. "Yes... can't say I watch it all the time, but I've caught the odd few episodes..." she was relieved that she wasn't going mad by thinking she'd seen him before.

"Yeah... I'm one of the Hansen's, the Northwestern is our boat" he added, before sitting back in his seat and taking a mouthful of his drink. "I'm actually on my way to Florida to do a couple of appearances... kinda 'two birds with one stone' type thing... you?" he said in a friendly tone, and it immediately relaxes her. "Florida for me too... Visiting family though" Maria said with a smile and a roll of her eyes, which received a chuckle from him. "You don't wanna go or what?" he asked.

Maria shrugged and pulled a face. "I'd rather not go, but it's a birthday party... I'm expected" she answered truthfully, Maria hated Florida; it was too hot and there were too many women with barely any clothes on, the perfect place for her brother to live. "I get ya... whose birthday is it? If you don't mind her asking..." he added. "My brother... he's an ass... but I love him!" Maria said with a chuckle. He laughed and nodded back. "Sounds like you've met my eldest brother!"

Suddenly a voice came over the system, announcing that their flight was ready to board. Maria picked up her book and reached for her bag. "Well, I hope you enjoy your trip Edgar" she said with a smile. "Likewise" he replied with a wink as they head over to the Departures Lounge. As they made their separate ways onto the plane Maria couldn't help but smile, in the short time she'd spoken to him, she was hooked on him. She took her seat. "I'm definitely going to watch the show more" she thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews - Despite having no real 'plot'! I'm still not sure about the title or the direction... and have (as you will quickly notice) changed the way it's being written... it was noted that 1st person perspective is hard... and yeah... wasn't really feeling it! I did it before in my early stories... and my writing has progressed since then... trying to move forwards not backwards on here!**

**Anyway... I'm still working out the kinks to 'Maria' i.e what makes her tick, what she looks like etc, etc... so I apologise for the lack of character building so far - hopefully she will introduce herself to me properly soon... and then y'all can 'see' her too! ;)**

**Please keep the reviews coming... Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

"When the fuck did you start fishing Luke?" Maria called to her brother as he made his way to the kitchen in his 2 bedroomed apartment. She was sitting in his lounge and had been left in shock at his bomb shell news; they were going fishing that afternoon. Maria looked to the doorway and listened for Luke's reply, if he even bothered to give her one. Suddenly his face peeked round the corner at her and he flashed her a big grin. "Since I realised fishing was 'the' thing to do..."

Maria shook her head at him with a wry laugh, she should have known it was for the girls, scratch that, lots of girls in bikini's. "Well you know I've never fished in my life, right?" Maria said, hoping that he'd decide to disappear off without her. Her idea of fun didn't include watching her brother on the prowl for girls. "You'll be alright sis... I'll look after ya" he replied as he walked through with two steaming cups of coffee. He handed her a cup before half throwing himself onto his seat with a contented sigh. "Anyway, gotta stop by one of my favourite stores... get some new equipment..." he continued, quietly blowing on his coffee.

Maria rolled her eyes at the thought of not only going fishing and watching her brother all but drool over the bikini clad women, but now she would have to walk around a shop filled with fishing equipment to boot. "Sounds exciting..." she muttered to accompany her eye roll, met only with a chuckle from her brother. "Look, tomorrow you can do whatever the hell you want alright?" he offered, tapping her foot with his to gain her attention. "Tomorrow is your birthday, so we'll be doing what you want..." Maria scoffed at him.

"Only in the evening sis... I'm not that cruel!" he replied with a stupid grin and a wink. She groaned inwardly, she really could kill her brother sometimes.

~DC~DC~DC~

"Holy shit... is this the store you were talking about?" Maria asked as Luke pulled his car into the extremely crowded parking lot. "Yup... never seen it quite this busy though..." he answered with a small tone of confusion in his voice. Turning to face her he shrugged slightly. "Maybe they've got a sale on or something?" he said before shutting off the engine and climbing out of the car. Maria shook her head with a deep sigh, this wasn't going to be fun at all.

As she climbed out of the car, her eyes were drawn to the fact that this place was crawling with women; women of all ages and sizes, it was a weird sight for her to behold, especially at a store that supplied fishing gear. "Looks like some kind of celebrity is here..." Luke called back to her, pointing at a sign as they made their way into the store. Maria stared at the sign for a few seconds before she finally took in some of it's words: 'Deadliest Catch - Edgar Hansen'

Her cheeks flushed in memory of the handsome stranger she had met at the airport just a couple of days ago. "He must be really popular on the show to attract this amount of women" she thought to herself as she once again eyed the queue that seemed to be forming, chuckling as the women all appeared to be preening themselves as they waited. She looked along the queue towards the front and swallowed hard when she saw him, he looked just as good as she remembered. She groaned slightly, he looked better than any man had the right to if she was perfectly honest.

"You gonna just stand and stare at the queue or what?" Luke's voice snapped her from her musings and she smiled sheepishly at her brother. "Sorry..." she muttered back and noticed he was smiling at her, despite his tone. "You wanna go meet him?" he offered as they slowly began to walk around the store. "What? No! I don't know him... besides the queue is far too long and I thought you wanted to go fishing?" she argued, probably too much, as his smile got bigger. "You were totally checking him out sis!" he laughed, earning himself a dig in the ribs from Maria.

"Shut up!" she countered feebly, feeling her cheeks flush at the fact she had been busted staring at Edgar by her own brother. "Look... I can always go fishing and you can stay... I know you don't really wanna come with me anyway" Luke said seriously. "I mean it, I can pick you up later... your choice" he continued before smiling. "Might never get another chance..." She sighed as she let his words sink in, he was right, she didn't really want to go fishing; but to stand for ages in a queue to see a man she barely knew, that would be crazy, wouldn't it?

She shook her head, she wasn't going to embarrass herself by staying. "No... I'm gonna stick with you" she said with a small smile. "Suit yourself" Luke replied, dropping the subject as he started to pick equipment off of the shelves.

Ten minutes later and they were heading out the doors and back to the car with Luke's newly acquired equipment. "Are you following me?" A voice spoke from behind them and Maria turned suddenly. "Sorry?" she said as her eyes settled on Edgar who was leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette. He laughed at the confused look she had on her face. "I saw you inside... was just wondering if you were following me?" she relaxed slightly when she realised he was joking and shook her head, lifting the bags she was holding up. "My brother wants to go fishing... heard this is 'the' place to go for all your fishing needs..." she said with a big smile.

Luke cleared his throat slightly. "Wanna introduce us or what?" he asked in his usual non subtle manner, causing Maria to blush slightly. "Sorry... Luke this is Edgar Hansen... the celebrity" Edgar raised an eyebrow slightly. "I don't know about the celebrity part..." he said as he reached forwards to shake Luke's hand. Luke chuckled slightly "I'm more concerned about my sis saying she didn't know you..." They both shared a look and turned to Maria who was now wishing she was anywhere but there.

"So... you going fishing huh? What's it like round here? Good?" Edgar asked Luke with a smirk and a sideways glance at Maria. "Not bad... you should come join us if you've got the time" Luke replied confidently. "I wouldn't mind taking ya out and I'm pretty sure my sister would love it..." he added, flashing the same smirk that Edgar was wearing. "Sounds great... look I gotta get back in there, I finish in half an hour... can you wait?" Edgar said after looking at his watch, Luke nodded with a grin. "No problem buddy" he replied. They shook hands again and Maria watched as Edgar walked confidently back into the store. "So... how did you know his name then sis?" she groaned at Luke's question, she might have known he wouldn't let this go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys... you're brilliant for following this story, even though I'm still not sure 'where' it's going! Only a short update this time because I'm going away for a week and won't be able to update... so be patient... I'm working on the next part in my head as I type!**

**Maria is slowly becoming a proper person in my head, so I'm adding more detail to her... Please R&R and I hope that you're still 'feeling' this yarn! :)**

* * *

Maria sat in the car watching the time tick down. Fifteen minutes left before they would be heading off to go fishing with Edgar. She ran her palms down her trouser legs, the coarse feeling of her jeans helping to remove the sweat that was forming on her hands. She took a deep breath and ran a disapproving eye over her clothes, she wished she'd worn something better.

She glanced out of the passenger window and watched her brother as he lit up another cigarette, he was so calm and collected and it bothered her. For one day she wished she could have the same amount of confidence that he just naturally exuded, but she hadn't been blessed with that share of their parents gene pool. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she had to get some courage from somewhere though, or she wasn't going to get through this fishing trip with a shred of dignity.

The fact that she knew nothing about fishing wasn't what was bothering her at this precise moment in time, she had a feeling that she could fumble her way through it; it was the spending time with Edgar. She had never been confident when it came to men, except as friends, in fact she was normally the 'go to' girl for her male friends to get advice on dating. She chuckled to herself, the most unluckiest woman in love and yet she gave out advice like one of those columnists in the papers.

Suddenly the driver's door opened and Luke stuck his head in the car, nodding towards the store. "Looks like he finished early..." Maria took a deep breath as she watched Luke wave Edgar over, turning to see the fisherman head in their direction. 'Damn he looks good' she thought to herself as she watched him near the car, ducking his head to smile at her through the window of the car. Luke shook Edgar's hand as he joined him by the driver's side. "Got done quicker than you thought?" Luke asked. "Yup... and I'm not sorry. That place was crazy!" Edgar replied with a small chuckle.

"So... we gonna go fishing or what?" he asked Luke who nodded in response and signalled to the back seat. "Hop in and let's get this show on the road" Maria swallowed nervously as Edgar and Luke both climbed into the car, she'd said nothing and if she was completely honest she couldn't think of anything to say anyway. "You OK?" she turned slightly at Edgar's voice, realising he was in fact speaking to her and nodded with a weak smile. Luke chuckled as he started the engine. "She's just nervous... never been fishing before have ya sis?"

Edgar grinned at her. "You're in good hands... it'll be fun!" He opened up the window and lent forwards in his seat slightly. "Don't mind if I smoke do ya bud?" he asked. "Nope" Luke replied quickly as he drove in the direction of his favoured fishing grounds. Maria looked straight ahead and took a deep breath as the smell of Edgar's cigarette filtered towards the front of the car. She'd never been a smoker, but she liked the scent of tobacco, or at least certain cigarettes; Edgar's brand was good and she felt herself relaxing more at the prospect of him being there.

"So what is it that you actually do Edgar?" Luke asked, looking in the rear view mirror. Edgar smiled. "I'm a fishermen" Luke rolled his eyes slightly. "I got that bit... but you're on TV right? What's that about?" Edgar chuckled. "Crab fishing on the Bering Sea... but I also do Salmon tendering, Herring too... they don't show that on TV though... bit boring!" he added with a laugh.

Luke looked impressed. "Crab fishing on the Bering Sea? That's pretty rough right?" Edgar nodded as he took a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah... at times. Hence the show being called Deadliest Catch" Maria sighed quietly to herself and smiled. Her brother was doing most of the talking and that pleased her. She hated awkward silences and she sensed that Edgar was a chatty person by nature, something that didn't come easily to her.

~DC~

Edgar took a final drag on his cigarette and discarded the butt out the window as they drove, blowing a plume of smoke after it. He took a deep breath and finally felt himself unwinding. He loved his fans, because if he wasn't for them there would be no show, but he was glad to get away and do his own thing without fear of being recognised. He sat back in the seat and focussed on Maria. He could sense that she wasn't altogether comfortable with him being here, but he had a feeling it was simply because she was shy.

Her blonde hair was pulled tight in a pony tail and she looked as though she'd dressed on the fly. Light blue denim jeans, a small black vest top and a white shirt; he smiled, she looked good but she probably didn't even know it. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the cool breeze fanned his face, he was in full 'chill out' mode and he was looking forward to getting some fishing in. He was probably mad for accepting the offer to go fishing with people he barely knew, but he prided himself on being a good judge of people and knew that Luke and Maria were genuine people.

"Is it busy where we're going?" Edgar's eyes snapped open at the sound of Maria's voice, it was so quiet and gentle. Luke nodded slightly. "It gets busy, but where I go with the boat is pretty quiet... don't worry sis, I got your back" he watched as the siblings smiled gently at each other and couldn't help but wonder what it was all about. She seemed like she didn't want to be around people, a fact that Edgar couldn't get his head around. He was constantly surrounded by people, not necessarily by choice, but the thought of choosing to avoid people seemed foreign to him.

Within minutes Luke was pulling the car down a small dirt track and Edgar could smell the change in the air. 'Fish on' he thought with a smile and immediately started to feel excitement at the prospect of doing what he loved best.

Luke stopped the car and shut off the engine. "Ready?" he asked, clearly feeling the same excitement that Edgar was. Edgar nodded as he unclipped his seat belt. "Damn straight!" he said in response. Maria watched as they both climbed out of the car and made their way to the trunk to start unloading everything, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Please don't let me make an idiot of myself..." she whispered quietly before climbing out the car and joining the boys.


End file.
